


Right Outside

by lisasays



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasays/pseuds/lisasays
Summary: A quick drabble I thought up after reading chapter 6 of Missing Pages by Schwoozie. I originally left it as a comment but then was like, why not just post it? So here it is.





	Right Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schwoozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Missing Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918005) by [Schwoozie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwoozie/pseuds/Schwoozie). 



He's not a good person, because he's right outside that tent, leaning against a tree, listening to her. Watching her shadow through the side of the tent. Getting hard. Using every bit of willpower he has not to unzip the tent and crawl in there with her. So he unzips his pants instead and reaches in. Strokes himself to the rhythm he can see she's fucking herself to. When he hears her sweet little sighs turn into hot gasps, he slips his other hand under his shirt and tweeks at a nipple and groans... he hears the wet squelch of her fingers in her pussy.. can't stop himself when he whispers out "yeah girl..just like that". Suddenly she gets up on her knees and he almost panics, maybe she heard him..but then sees her shadow grabbing at her own little tit as her other hand works between her legs..and fuck he's so turned on he's leaking precum down his fist.. so he swipes some and licks it off his finger wishing he could taste her..just bury his face between her legs and lap her up..let her ride his tongue and get off on his face... until he hears her moans building higher and higher.. watching her silhouette as he jerks his cock with his fist.. and then her whole body stiffens as she comes.. gasping out his name.. slowing her hand as her body jerks and arcs, head thrown back...his hand pumping in time with her spasms..and when he sees her shadow bring her hand up from between her legs to her mouth his eyes roll back then squeeze shut.. and with her name just a whisper on his lips, he comes so hard his knees almost give out..leaning on the tree for support, he brings his sticky hand up to his mouth..still watching her..sucking the cum off his fingers as she stretches out on her side, facing him, on the floor of his tent..he hears her giggle quietly as he quickly tucks his cock into his pants and slowly backs away into the darkness...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the rambling run on sentences/stream of thought format but i wrote this in like 5 minutes...


End file.
